Broken Souls, Broken Lives
by lovelyredhead
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's life get even more hectic as the war goes on. 7th year story. And they thought handeling a very dark wizard was hard!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Post-HBP, Pre-DH. This is my first fanfic I posted, so please be kind. ****I like reviews, because they**** equal love. I ****like**** to be loved. So please leave reviews, for me. Love you all! 3**

Chapter One

Dinner at Malfoy Manor

"Well, Severus, the deed done." An icy cold voice asked, as he pets his rather large snake, Nagini. They were at Malfoy Manor, a secret hideout for Lord Voldemort his followers, Death Eaters. "But you were not supposed to dispose of the Headmaster. That was someone else's job. Will that someone else come up here?" Voldemort was so angry; it felt like heat was coming from his eyes. Everyone one terrified out of their minds

At that time, Draco Malfoy stood up to go to his Lord, walking from one side of the long table to the other. "I'm sorry, My Lord. I just couldn't do it. Can you forgive me?" Draco pleated quietly. He was scared what they would do to him. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He looked down at his feet, afraid to look anywhere else.

"Draco, for that you cannot join us. You make me sick!" Lucious Malfoy spat out at his own son. "How dare you betray the Malfoy name!? Get out of my sight, you filthy little bastard!" Draco was dumbfounded.

"Mother, how do you feel about this?" Draco turned to his mum. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Draco, we must kill you," Narcissa said almost silently, looking at the ground, tears were forming in her eyes.

Draco looked at his mother in disbelief, thinking he didn't hear her correctly. "Mum, why are you doing this?" Tears were forming in his eyes as well. "_How _could you do this?"

"Because, Draco," Lucious replied coldly, "you disobeyed the Dark Lord. You must pay for your mistake. My Lord" Lucious turned to Voldemort, "I suppose you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Draco, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed coldly.

And with that spell, Draco Malfoy was no more. His terrified face was still in place, tear streak marks ran down his face. Narcissa dropped to the floor crying hysterically. "Why didn't I save you, I should have died, not you. Anybody but you."

"Calm down, Narcissa, it was all for the best. Remember, we must keep our promises. We mustn't betray the Dark Lord." Lucious kissed her hand and she gave a slight smile. "I suppose you're right. We must keep our promises to the Dark Lord." She went to stand by her sister Bellatrix, "My Lord, what must we do next, we live to serve you." Bellatrix pleated at her master. Tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Voldemort.

"Well, we have a very special guest, Xenophilius Lovegood. Good afternoon, Lovegood." Voldemort said slyly. Nagini was sleeping soundly, but woke up when she smelled her dinner. She slithered onto the floor.

"What do you want from me? I'll give you anything! Just leave me and my daughter alone!" Xeno was down on his knees crying and begging for Voldemort to spare his and Luna's lives. "Do whatever you want to me; just leave my daughter out of this, please!" Xenophilius was now crying like never before.

"Well," Voldemort started slyly, "Draco is not enough for my Nagini, so you will be his main course Nagini, eat away." Voldemort seemed pleased with himself.

"OK, you can kill me; J-just make the spell quick, please." Voldemort laughed a humorless laugh when Xenophilius said this. "Who said I was going to kill you first. Nagini likes her victims alive when she eats." And with that said, the rather large snake took her first bite, starting with his legs, with Xenophilius letting out flesh curling screams while the Death Eaters all laughed mercilessly. Within five minutes, Xenophilius Lovegood was eaten alive.

Nagini was now swimming around in the late Xenophilius Lovegood's pool of blood, the blood he no longer needed. Voldemort's sly, cool smile faded and turned into a frown, remembering why he even had this meeting.

"My Lord," Bellatrix, no stepping out from under the shadows, "why are we waiting to dispose of Potter, he will be most easy to get rid of when he is most vulnerable. Why aren't we striking now?"

There was a silence, and deathly silence that turned the whole world to fear. "My dear Bellatrix, why must you question me? Do you think you have this power over me now?! Do you think because of our physical relationship, you think you control me!? You are nothing but a physical need to me, nothing else. Understand?" Voldemort's voice was telling her this, it was breaking her.

Voldemort and Bellatrix had recently engaged in an intimate relationship, but that was only to make Voldemort stronger. It was working, but it had left Bellatrix weak and vulnerable. He was to make sure that no one was more powerful than him, not anyone.

"O-of co-course My Lord, anything for y-you." Bellatrix stuttered, she was not prepared for this. "Whatever you wish." She finished.

"Excellent," Voldemort's lipless mouth turned into a humorless smile. "We shall begin…"

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter, it's the first fanfic that I ever felt confidence to post. Reviews equal love. And yes, Draco Malfoy is really dead, Nagini thought he was a nice dinner.**


	2. Crashing Down

**A/N: Hi everybody! I want to thank you all for all the hits I got when I last posted!**** I just want everyone to know I love Microsoft Word; I get to type on pretty pink paper! I'm so adorkable, aren't I? Oh well, thanks for all the hits last time!**** I really hope you like this ****story. I got the inspiration for this little chapter from the song "Another Day" from the Broadway musical ****. You should defiantly listen to it, the whole musical. It is phenomenal. Any who, here is next chapter **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Harry Potter, now I am going to fly to Neverland. (sarcasm)**

Hermione woke up the next warning feeling a wee bit nervous. Tomorrow was the day a certain redheaded male was staying over at her house for a month, before picking up Harry on his birthday, then heading to the Weasley's house for Bill and Fleur's wedding and then the horcux hunt. It was going to be a stressful year, or she hoped it was just a year.

It was terrifying that she had to do this, but it had to be done. It just simply had to. There was no other way, no other course. The whole reality of it was frightening. Just then an owl appeared Ron's owl.

_Dear Mione,_

_How has your summer been? __I know I haven't owled you a lot, but I've been very busy with the wedding. Mum is driving me insane with all the extra chores. But I can't wait until I get there tomorrow, for obvious reasons, of course. I just want you to know, I'm with you and Harry until the end, but I'm more worried about you. It's going to be tough for us from now on._

_Love,_

_Roonil Wazlib (aka Ronald Weasley)_

Hermione could smell Ron's aftershave on the letter. She loved that smell. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral they have not had a single fight. She loved it.

_Dumbledore_

(Uh oh, flashback time, told in Hermione's POV)

_Dumbledore's funeral, June 26__th__, 1997. Harry went to go see the Minister of Magic, leaving Ron and I alone to talk. The service had been beautiful but sad at the same time. I cannot even imagine how Harry feels right now. It must be like losing a grandfather to him. All he had left was Remus._

_"Hermione," it was the first time Ron spoke to me in a while, "are you ok?" Ron was being so sweet to me, probably making up for Lav-Lav. But it was nice. __At least he's trying now._

_"Honestly, no. I'm far from ok. I'm just so worried about things!" I started crying harder, until he grabbed me into a warm, soft hug._

_He kissed my hair._

_"S'gonna __be__ alright, Mione. Trust me and don't worry so much. You tend to do that a lot." Ron __said this softly in my __ear,__t__hen kissed it gently.__"Don't you worry, we'll work this out. It'll be ok." He rocked me gently in his arms and stroked my hair._

_"No, no it won't. I'm just so worried about __everything,__ it's going to be a hard year, or however long we're gone." I started to cry even more.__I didn't want to, but the tears wouldn't stop. Ron hugged me tighter than before._

_I've loved Ron for a long time, before I even knew what love was. Ever since he threw up slugs for me, __he meant__ so much to me. I know we fight constantly, but I do it out of love. It's pretty much the only way I can say "I love you"._

_"Hermione," Ron whispered as he rocked me in his arms. It was really comforting. I bet he never did something like this with Lavender. All they did was __snog,__ at least I hope that all they did was snog._

_"I want to say I'__m sorry, for everything. For Lavender, the Yule Ball, and every single fight we've ever had…" he looked me strait in the eye as he said this. "I do because I'm insecure." I looked at Ron like he, well just said what he said._

_I tried to interject but he stopped me. "I'm not good looking like Bill and Charlie. I'm not smart like Percy. I'm not as funny as Fred and George. I'm not as good at __Quidditch as Ginny. __I sometimes wonder how I'm even here." He finished the last sentence with a sad sigh. Disappointment in was in his eyes._

_"Why do you wonder and why do you always doubt yourself? __You are the most amazing, bravest, most courageous man I've ever met. I'd die without you." I said this __while looking at him straight in his ocean blue eyes. "And for the record, you ARE good looking." I said that with a slight smile._

_We both laughed. It was the first laugh we had in a long while. It was nice and relaxing. The first time __we felt__ relaxed in a while as well.__ Granted it was extremely awkward at first, but I still enjoyed it._

(A/N Awww, that was nice and fluffy, but not for long, End Fluffy Flashback)

Hermione escaped her dream world when there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was her mum.

"Hello sweetie, can I come in for a moment?"

"Sure, Mum."

Karen Granger sat on the bed next to her daughter. She took a deep breath. This was going to be a long and hard talk with her daughter.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"We, meaning your father and I, don't think it's a good idea for you to return to school." Karen said calmly.

"Don't worry, Mum," Hermione said cheerfully, "we aren't going back. We have too many things to do."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Karen took another deep breath and continued. "What I mean is, we don't want you apart of _that_ world. I'm sorry." Hermione's face fell, and her heart began to sink to the floor.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, hoping she heard wrong.

"Hermione," Karen started to explain, "We know about the war. We know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and we know about Harry and Ron. We're going to send you to a regular school in the US, we're leaving in a month. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good, for your safety." She tried to hold her daughter, but Hermione pulled away.

"How can you say 'I'm sorry' when you're taking me away from my life?!" Hermione yelled at her mother. "I don't want to be a Muggle, I'm a witch and I want to remain a witch! You can't take away my magic!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "I need to stay here, I made a promise. A promise I cannot break. I'm not going with you." Hermione spat these last few sentences bitterly. Her life was crashing down.

"I also think it's a great idea if you don't tell your friends goodbye in person. It'll be too hard on you. I'm sorry." Karen was trying to be sympathetic for her offspring. It wasn't working too well.

"What do you want me to do? Write them letters telling them I can never see them again?" She was yelling again.

"Well, yes. It'll be too hard to say it in front of them, and everyone." Karen looked at her sobbing daughter, "I suggest you do it at the end of the month. I don't want a bunch of your friends on my doorstep ready to stun me."

"Okay." Hermione decided to give in, she knew she wasn't going to win. "Can Ron still come over?" She asked her mum, her eyes hopeful.

"Well, okay. But only for two weeks, and he needs to help you pack." Karen agreed.

"Thanks Mum. That means a lot to me." Hermione said whipping a tear from her face.

"Bye pumpkin. See you later." Karen closed the door behind her. Hermione turned to her pillow and cried in it for what seemed like hours. She finally got up the courage that placed her in Gryffindor in first year and went over to Pig.

_Dear Ron,_

_I think there's something you need to know, but I'm not telling you in a letter. It's too important and serious. But I've got to ask, what is your favorite colour on me? I need to buy a dress and I need your opinion. But otherwise I'm just finishing up homework and reading._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She went over to give Pig an owl treat and tie the letter to his really short leg. "Here you go, now fly to Ron." Little Pig flew away, as Hermione wondered if this was one of the last times she would do this. She then realized her life might be crashing down.

**A/N: Hey people, I hope you all liked this chapter. I think this story is going to be remained on Hermione, because I like her. Please review, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get a few reviews. Peace Out,**

**Addy, aka lovelyredhead93**


End file.
